High School DxD: Arinobu Honda
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: In a world where Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels appear, there is a man named Arinobu Honda that causes trouble all over the world. But is also wanted dead by many people. He dies by a friend of his. Then a member of the Bael Family appeared in front of his dying body. What will he do if she asked him, "Would you live for my sake and my sake only?"


In the year 2055, a school called Kuoh Academy held students from all over the world. A man named Arinobu Honda is 1 of the students there. After school, he walked away from the school and looked around and Red Blood stared at him leave.

Arinobu stopped at every corner and then got to the bank and walked in with a sword in his hands and a mask on his head and said, "Put the money in a bag now."

Everyone heard that and put the money in the bag and Arinobu said, "Open the vault and put the money in the bag."

The officer stared at him and Balerion smiled and said, "That's the way to do things partner. Keep an eye on them."

Red walked into the bank and saw everyone on the ground and then walked backwards and asked herself, "What the hell is going on here?"

Meleys answered, "You're looking at Arinobu Honda doing a bad deed. This is his criminal side. Get away from him."

Red said, "I got it."

Red walked out of the bank and Arinobu heard the doors close and the officer took his gun out and shot at him and Arinobu swung his sword and chopped the bullet in half and said, "Officer, do you want to die?"

The officer heard that and grinned and Arinobu yelled, "If you don't give me every last drop, I'll start killing people."

The owner heard that and put every penny in the bag and someone tried hitting the alarm button and Arinobu swung the sword and the wave appeared and flew toward the person and chopped the person in half and heard a girl scream and the owner heard that and took the bag toward Arinobu and said, "Everything is in there sir. Please don't kill anyone else."

Arinobu said, "Thank you very much."

He left and disappeared.

The police officers appeared outside and ran into the bank and the officer said, "You're too late. He left already."

They grinned and asked, "How many injured?"

The officer answered, "1 dead because she tried to contact the police."

The officers said, "He's a threat to the world. What does he look like?"

The officer answered, "I don't know. He was wearing a mask."

Arinobu appeared at the drop point and Raynare, a Fallen Angel appeared and said, "You got the money."

Arinobu asked, "Do you have the drug?"

Raynare smiled and answered, "Yes I do. Answer my question man. Do you have the money?"

Arinobu tossed the bag in front of her and Raynare handed Arinobu the drug and Balerion said, "Don't inject it into yourself. It's a highly toxic poison and it'll kill you."

Arinobu heard that and Raynare said, "Thanks for the money Arinobu. The Fallen Angels are going to pleased."

Arinobu said, "I bet that they are."

Raynare turned around and Arinobu took the needle out and walked behind Raynare and stabbed her in the back with it and Raynare felt it and said, "You bastard. How'd you know that it was a highly toxic poison?"

Arinobu answered, "My drug doesn't come in this form Fallen Angel."

Raynare fell and said, "Save me please, Arinobu. I'll do anything. I'll even hand over the drugs."

Arinobu took the money and walked away.

Red walked toward Raynare and put a Green Marble on her chest and said, "You will serve me and only me. And you will kill Arinobu Honda."

Raynare heard that and the poison stopped flowing through her body and Balerion said, "Someone revived her. Now she's your enemy."

Arinobu heard that and said, "I noticed."

Arinobu dropped the bag of money and said, "The money was worthless after all."

Balerion said, "Yes it was. Run as far away from the money."

Arinobu said, "Sure thing partner."

He ran away and then a man appeared with a sword and said, "You must be the criminal Arinobu Honda. Are you willing to die today?"

Arinobu heard that and answered, "Nope. I'm in a hurry."

The man heard that and said, "I see. You truly are a man."

Arinobu said, "I have to go."

Balerion said, "He's going to kill you Arinobu."

Arinobu heard that and the man swung his sword and some random person blocked it and said, "He's mine to kill."

Arinobu heard that and asked, "What is going on here?"

Red and Raynare appeared and saw them fighting to kill Arinobu and asked, "What is going on here?"

Arinobu answered, "It's a competition for who is going to kill me."

Raynare said, "I'm not the only 1 that wants you dead eh."

Arinobu heard that and started walking away and then Hector Trenery appeared and asked, "Where do you think you're going Arinobu Honda?"

Arinobu asked, "Why are you here?"

Hector answered, "The entire world wants you dead Arinobu. What are you going to do about it?"

He looked around and saw people from all over the world appear and Raynare said, "He's really popular."

Red said, "Yes he is. But that's not good for him though."

Arinobu took his sword out and said, "I can't take it anymore. If you all want me dead, COME AT ME THEN."

Everyone heard that and ran toward him and Shadow Black said, "It seems that they've unleashed the monster within him."

Arinobu swung his sword and chopped everyone in half except for the 2 men that were still fighting and said, "You 2 that are still fighting. Get your punk asses over here."

They heard that and ran toward him and swung there swords at him and Arinobu blocked the swords and they shattered except for Arinobu's sword and Shadow said, "Amazing. A tough opponent."

Red said, "He's already over his limits."

The sword disappeared and Arinobu swung at them and there heads flew off and said, "Man, I could never get old of this."

But the only thing he didn't know was that there was an invisible person behind and stabbed him in the chest and Arinobu said, "See, I told you that I couldn't get old for this shit ladies. A wonderful death."

Raynare heard that and said, "He's insane."

Arinobu collapsed and Balerion said, "Hang in there partner."

The invisible man appeared and said, "Oh well Arinobu. You died before me. Even your damn brother wants you dead. I'm Tatsuya Honda. Welcome to hell."

Arinobu heard that and said, "Good to know. I really don't care if you want me dead or not."

Tatsuya took the sword out and Shadow said, "OK. Let's get out of here Tatsuya. No one can revive him now."

Red said, "She has a point. It's time to leave with the money though."

Shadow heard that and asked, "How much money?"

Red smiled and answered, "Over 900 million yen."

Raynare lifted the money up and said, "Let's go."

They walked away and then Miyuki Bael appeared over his body and Balerion said, "Hang in there partner. Someone is here for you."

Miyuki turned him over and said, "You will serve under me. And only me. You'll live for my sake and only my sake."

Arinobu heard that and smiled and she put a Queen chess piece on his chest and he absorbed it and Arinobu closed his eye and fell asleep and Miyuki carried him to his house and got undressed and slept with him to heal his wounds.


End file.
